


Phooey Duck needs therapy.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [18]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Writing, Brother/Brother Incest, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explanations, Family Issues, Freudian Elements, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Monologue, No Sex, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Not Shippy, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oedipal Issues, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, Sexism, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unfortunate Implications, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited, Victim Blaming, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I'm not going to say that I know 100% what I'm talking about. This is mainly based on things I've heard from fictional and real accounts of male child sexual abuse and my own experience with abuse from both what I remember as a child and looking at it as an adult now. If I get something wrong, tell me. I do not in any condone incest nor pedophilia. I won't be saying certain things. For personal reasons. I didn't do any research. Nothing enough to be writing this.I feel like there should aftermath to what happened to Phooey. Because it is serious. I'm going to explain what's going on in his mind from forwards in season three in Phooey Exists AU.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Phooey Duck needs therapy.

Even before the Christmas party, Phooey Duck was distrustful of vultures. He also often ignored in the validity of these fears. Despite his feelings of unease near the vultures, the many older figures in his life trying to do their best, and the duckling often being proven right in a lot of big key judgments. Nobody took his terror at the Buzzard Brothers seriously. It seemed childish to his family. Phooey had always been afraid of strangers and vultures especially. Before coming to live with Scrooge, even among his brothers who had no friends in school the yellow duckling was notably more uncomfortable with non family members. 

The yellow one was also widely viewed as naive, childish, weird, creepy, and soft. Something Louie Duck would often take advantage of by using his younger brother in schemes, and Huey Duck would worry about to no end. Scrooge McDuck would often tell his Fourth Nephew to not be afraid and that his board wasn't dangerous because he trusted them. Louie would press in the idea to be less of a soft, childish, child as they had become preteens. Still the young preteen would be terrified of the Buzzards, yet took in these words. 

Then it happened. It in this case was Bradford, Bentley, and their as of yet unnamed brother Buzzard kissed Phooey Duck under a mistletoe at a Christmas Party while drunk quite a few years in quite a few years back. Due to his own super powers, The little boy had traveled backwards in time having awoken in the night and looking for his uncle Scrooge McDuck. Phooey has somewhat emotionally controlled powers so this event caused him to travel back. A dozen kisses might seem too small or laughable. Something a cartoon or comic might play as traumatic for laughs 20 or 30 years back. 

The Narrator might dramatical say, The softie spent the worst night of his life laying in his bed that night. He couldn't sleep in the fear alone. That Phooey Duck never slept in his own bed again. Well, it didn't end there. The Fourth Triplet never feel safe away from his family, as often the plot continued to put him in damsel in distress roles. As the memory Phooey couldn't actually remember looped in his head, he felt strange about the memory. I will point out that not everyone takes traumatic experiences the same and this was an incredibly vulnerable time for the preteen duckling. 

Phooey Duck had little knowledge of sex and sexuality, he just viewed it as "kissy relationships" before. In general, Phooey wanted a relationship like that but only as an adult due his Uncle Donald's words to not date until they were in college. It wasn't really a thing in the young boy's head until recently, but now he knew what he didn't want. Villains, no baddies or literal anyone who kidnap him. Instead, his focus was on anyone that he could trust. 

And at the certain time, that's only his family members. At the beginning of season three, a big reminder of F.O.W.L and especially Bradford appeared to Phooey. This was even more recently enforced Bradford sending repeated messages to all members of F.O.W.L. that they were going to steal the world and had to kidnap Phooey Duck to ultimately gain this allong with maybe killing his entire family if needed. With the first official attempted kidnapping being carried out by Steelbeak and The Black Harron, that due to Steelbeak had told the discordian element it was everything he ever needed to fear and worse. 

His only two friends before moving to McDuck's mansion, were Funso and his daughter who "lived under the ballpit." The base of F.O.W.L. that Blotty lived her whole life in.

This threat to his life was different from all other threats. The one off shot randos that held the golden duckling hostage were likely to disappear, Magica De Spell only tried to possess his body and The moon loony didn't discovery his electric shooter didn't on the lightening bolt until after he lost. Bradford Buzzard and his less talkive brothers were always there and waiting to strike. Now the vultures were circling for corpses as their long wait had ended. To Phooey the long game was already lost. 

The Big Scary Vultures were coming to take him away from his family just when he had them back. Just after a wish nearly pushed the odd duckling out of his family's live. Just as his thoughts were just beginning to ponder if it was all his own fault. That if he was a little less Glitchy and didn't kidnapped so every single time they had adventures, that maybe if he was more like his Uncles or Big Brothers. That nothing bad would happen. Something that every little detail of Quack Pack had nailed into his head. The paper thin Fourth Wall that broke his oldest Brother's mind, that Donald was happier here. His favorite Uncle Donald Duck who raised the boys since before they hatched didn't even noticed there was only three triplets. 

Neither Did Della or Scrooge or anyone because erasing the Glitch made all the not normal family problems disappear. Just like Gene was asked to by Don's wish. 

Bring it back to the time of this writing, Phooey Duck isn't handling this well. Which is reasonable. To the literal child, everything is closing in and the nightmares are looming in with nobody to listen. Most adults would panic with their entire support in question alone in the context of a single person after them. However, The golden egg only clung tighter to the safety he ever known on mental level that wasn't exactly the most heathly. To be blunt as possible to leave nothing to vauge implied meaning, Romantic, and sexual. 

Again, not everyone takes the most heathly possible coping methods. Sometimes how one's own mind react against one's wishes. Nobody wants to left in a memory, remembering only that nobody came to save them and that they were alone and scared. Nobody wants to make themselves unable to tell anybody what happened because they blame themselves and feel wrong and feel so afraid. 

Despite anything the literal villain says, Phooey Duck didn't ask for this and he never wanted this. He was just a little boy that doesn't know what's going on and wants someone to keep the monsters away. The fact that the people that Phooey decided could keep his nightmares away being older than him doesn't suddenly mean the child "enjoyed" the kisses. It proves the opposite. The term Stockholm Syndrome is faux psychology, still people in abusive relationships might end up saying they love their abusers to survive. This didn't happen to Phooey because the heroes must being coming to save him in spite of everything.

They just had to be. 

The End.


End file.
